yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto/Gallery
Official Yuuto full view.png Yuto First Concept Design.png|Yūto's first concept design. Yuto Concept Art.png|Yūto concept art. Yuto's face Concept Art.png|Yūto's face concept art. Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Yuto and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Yuya and yuto by kiwizstory-d8g2ayo.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuto.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Yuto, Ruri, Shun asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yūya and Yūto.png Yuya and Yuto OP 5.jpg Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 7 Arc V Yuto in Standard Dimension.png Yuto Appears.png Yuuto's duel disk.png Yuto stops Yuzu.png Arc V 07 Unknown VS Sawatari.png Yuto ep7.jpg The Black Duelist with mask (no HD pic).png Arc V Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png The Black Duelist reveals his face.png Episode 8 Yuzu sees Yūya as Yūto.jpg Episode 15 Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Yuto and Sora clash.png Black Duelist mask 2.png Episode 18 Shun, Tio, and Yuto.png Episode 21 Yuto stop Shun.png Yuto reasoning Shun.png Yuto with Fusion Card.png Episode 24 Yuuto mask 2 episode 24.jpg Yuto stops Yuzu 2.png Yuuto straight episode 24.jpg Yuto talking.png Yuuto smiled.jpg Yuzu and Yuto.png Episode 25 Yuto and Shun.png Episode 35 Yuto questions Sora.png Arc V Yuto and Sora.png Arc V 35 Yuto.png Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-Ep-35-Img-0010.png Arc V 035 Ute VS Sora.png Arc-V Xyz Summon.png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Yuya vs Yuto.png Yuto and Yuya 2.png Yuto activates Phantom Fog Blade.png Yugo arrived 2.png Wiki-background Episode 37 Arc V 037 Ute VS Hyugo.png Arc V Yuto berserk.png Yuya defends Yuto.png Yuya and Yuto 37.png Episode 39 Yuto and Yuya.png Episode 45 Yuto Inside Yuya.png Yuya and Yuto second merge.png Episode 47 Yuto's shadow.png Episode 48 Yuto inside Yuya 2.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Yuya and Yuto.png Episode 51 Yuto Episode 51.png Episode 54 Arc V 54 Yugo vs Yuto.png Yugo vs Yuto.png Yuto vs Yugo.png Yugo vs Yuto 2.png Episode 75 The Resistance in chaos.jpg Yuya and Yuto 02.png Yuya and Yuto's soul.png Yuya and Yuto 15.jpg Yuya and Yuto 75-2.png Yuya and Yuto 75-3.png Yuto 75.jpg Episode 87 Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Yuto and Yuya 88.png Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg Yuya and Yuto 883.jpg Yuto 881.jpg Yugo Yuto Yuri 881.jpg Episode 92 Yuto 92-1.jpg Yuto 92-2.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Shun and Yuto 100.jpg Yuto and Shun 100 2.png Yuto and Shun 100 3.png Yuto and Shun 100 4.png Yuto and Shun 100 1.jpg Yuto 100.png Episode 101 Yuto and Yuya 101-1.png Yuto and Yuya 101-2.png Yuto and Yuya 101-3.png Ruri, Yuto, and Shun 101.jpg Yuto and Yuya 101-4.png Yuto and Yuya 101-5.png Episode 102 Yuto and Yuya 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-2.png Yuya and Yuto 102-3.png Yuya and Yuto 102-5.png Yuya and Yuto 102-4.png Yuya and Yuto and Dark Rebellion 102.png Yuya and Yuto 102-6.png Yuya and Yuto 102-7.png Yuya and Yuto 102-8.png Episode 103 Yuto and Yuya 103-1.png Yuto and Yuya 103-2.png Yuto and Yuya 103-3.png Episode 104 Yuto 104-3.png Yuto 104-1.png Sayaka, Ruri, and Yuto 104.png Yuto, Ruri, Shun 104-2.jpg Yuya and Yuto 104-1.png Yuto and Yuya 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-8.png Yuto and Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-10.png Yuya-Yuto 104-3.png Yuya-Yuto 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-11.png Yuya-Yuto 104-12.png Yuya-Yuto 104-1.jpg Yuto-Yuya 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 6.png ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Arc V Yuto and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Tag Force Yuto TFSP.png Manzai Yuto manzai.png Yuto manzai 2.jpg Yuto manzai 3.jpg Category:Image Gallery